


happy life

by enablelove



Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [15]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 31daysotp, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Schmoop, Slice of Life, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: David and Patrick finally get some rest in the holiday season.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559911
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	happy life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to a 31-day challenge this month with my favorite boys :) I have lots of them, so check the pairing before reading ;)

Pizza delivered. Door locked. Lights off. Phones on silent and on respective bedside tables. Wine poured and put on ice to stay chilled. TV ready with Netflix paused on the next romantic Christmas movie. 

Two men cuddled under a plush blanket with plates of deliciously greasy pizza.

This was the life that David could get used to. The Christmas season was an absolute frenzy. Between items flying off the shelf at the store, preparations for his Dad’s annual party, attempting to wedding plan, and trying to look for a house, David and Patrick barely had enough time to exhaustedly kiss goodnight before falling into bed to repeat it the next day. 

The store was closed tomorrow and the day after to give them a day of reprieve before restocking for the next season. David loved his store, but he honestly had no idea how much work and manual labor it was going to take. Thankfully, Patrick was more than willing to go with David’s vision for the aesthetic. Usually. To a certain extent.

Still, those thoughts can wait for at least a whole day. Right now he’s got four of his loves around him, and he couldn’t be happier. A movie night with pizza and wine was Patrick’s perfect idea to decompress and let part one of the crazy season pass them by. David was more than content to just sit and relax with a new romantic comedy with his own happy ever after by his side. 

Patrick hit play and David pressed a quick kiss to Patrick’s cloth-covered shoulder, enjoying the little moments together. This. This was what he had craved from his other relationships. More than the intense passionate sex or money flung around or thousands of presents. The movie nights and experimental cooking and walks in the park and memorizing coffee orders. That’s what made for a happy life, in David’s opinion. And he could see it all laid out in front of him and he was helpless to the smile that took over his face.

“You okay?” Patrick asks, voice wary and David just nods, turning his attention back to the screen and taking a bite of the pizza.

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15: Movie night


End file.
